Destiny
by RavensFirefly
Summary: Inuyasha thinks about what destiny truly is. InuSan. One-shot.


****

AN: Well, would you look at this? It's yet another one-shot coming from Ravens Firefly. That's okay though, because you guys said you like one-shots, right? I like writing them to, actually.

Oh, and for those who haven't seen the third movie; Izayoi was the name given to Inuyasha's mother in it. So if you see the name Izayoi, it's talking about his mother.

****

Disclaimer: Nope, no funny or sarcastic remarks this time. Inuyasha does not belong to me. Period.

He continued to stare up at the sky, even as Sango slept, curled up beside him. How long had she been asleep? An hour? Two hours? More? He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter either. The sky was still dark, and the night was still theirs. It wasn't the first time they had spent the night together, and they both knew it surely wasn't the last.

It wasn't as though they met at night, in order to hide their relationship from the others; Inuyasha really couldn't care less what they thought of it. But, night was just about the only time they could have alone, to themselves.

He realized, it was strange what memories came back to you, when you remained awake at night, staring up at the night sky. And, even as he lay beside Sango, it was a conversation with Kagome that came back to him.

__

They were alone, supposedly investigating a report about a youkai nest. He would've gone alone, but Kagome persisted, and he finally gave in, or else they would've been arguing all night. Or, it would've ended with an 'osuwari' shout. Of course, with her tagging along with him, he never really 'investigated' the alleged youkai nest, but he didn't sense any in the area anyway.

It hadn't been too long after Ayame made her first appearance, and Kagome was chatting on about how sweet it was that Ayame had continued to believe in the promise Kouga had made to her when she was young. "If only Kouga-kun could see how much she loves him." She commented, glancing to the hanyou.

He merely scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, already knowing where she was going with the one-sided conversation.

Then, she moved on to Sango and Miroku, and how it was obvious they were in love with each other. "If only Miroku-sama would stop chasing around other girls." She said, giving another seemingly innocent glance to him.

He looked to the side then, mentally rolling his eyes. Here it comes...

"Then, there's us, Inuyasha." She began, oblivious to, or just ignoring, his uninterested expression, "It's upsetting that the past you shared with Kikyou ended the way it did. But, since I'm her reincarnation, maybe you're getting a second chance. It's obvious." She continued, hooking her arm around his and smiling sweetly at him, "It's like we were destined to meet."

Once again, he rolled his eyes, as he continued looking to the side.

And she, as was usual for her, took his silence as embarrassment. She giggled like the schoolgirl she was, and continued to hold on to his arm as they walked.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, his golden eyes narrowing in thought. Destined? Did she really want him to love her, based only on the fact that they seemed 'destined' for each other? Did she really want a false love like that?

He looked to the woman beside him, and smiled slightly, before pressing a kiss against her cheek, "Are you my destiny?" He asked, whispering against her skin.

Sango made a small, contented sound, as she scooted closer to him and draped an arm across his chest.

He smiled more, as he reached down to rest one of his hands atop the hand that rested on his chest. It didn't matter to him, if she was his destiny or not.

What was destiny anyway? Was he really supposed to believe that someone or something other than himself ultimately controlled what he did with his life? The paths he took, the words he said, the people he traveled with, and the woman he loved; were all of those really predetermined by some unseen force? And if so, did that really mean that he had no control over his own life? Was this 'destiny' thing what really controlled how he lived his life? He scoffed at the idea.

Izayoi used to tell him that people should choose their own destiny, and not let destiny choose them. She would say, that if you just went with what life gave you, instead of fighting for what you wanted, that you would never find happiness. He hadn't understood what his mother was telling him at the time, but now he knew.

When he had first heard that Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, and before he had met Sango, he had thought the same thing that Kagome had mentioned to him; he was getting another chance. Then things had happened; Kikyou had been revived, they had met new traveling partners, and his feelings had begun to change over time. He had tried to hide those changed feelings, by telling himself that Kagome was the one he was supposed to be with. But the false facade had fallen apart, the day he learned Sango's true feelings.

__

It was late evening when Kagome ran from Kaede's village, to the well. It had come as no surprise either. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into an argument over some little thing. The argument had escalated into a yelling match, which ended with an 'osuwari' and an 'I'm going home' from Kagome.

As soon as he recovered from the 'sitting', Inuyasha went off on his own, into the woods surrounding the village. Sulking, is what Kagome said he did, but in fact, that was farthest from the truth.

"Like hell I'm apologizing to her!" He yelled, referring to something Miroku had said before he had gone off, "Why is everything always my fault!"

"For what it's worth, Inuyasha, I don't think it's your fault."

His fist connected itself with a tree trunk, and he glanced over his shoulder to Sango. It had been a surprise, to see that she had come after him, but he refrained from showing that surprise, "Well, at least someone's smart enough to know the truth." He said, shaking his hand a bit, before looking at the bloody knuckles.

She smiled slightly, catching the subtle compliment of his statement, "Sometimes people don't want to believe the truth."

"So what?" He asked, walking closer to the taijiya, "They want to believe that I'm some sort of bastard for making Kagome run off?" He continued, huffing slightly.

"That, or they just don't want to believe that Kagome-chan's over reacting on this." She replied, looking up at him, before looking down to his hand, "You shouldn't have punched that tree." She added, taking his bleeding hand in both of hers.

His fingers twitched when she touched him, and he thought about pulling away, but he chose not to, "It's not like it's going to kill me or anything."

She nodded slightly, and kneeled down, pulling him with her, "I know, but still..." She trailed off, and looked at him again, "You shouldn't do it."

His gaze shifted to her face as she spoke the last part. Was she worried about him? Or, was he simply imagining it, because that's what he wanted? He wasn't sure, but he decided to throw caution to the wind anyway.

He could see the slightly confused look appear on her face when he leaned closer to her, but, before she could say or do anything, his lips were on hers. He heard her make a surprised sound, but she wasn't fighting against him, so he continued his ministrations; moving his lips against hers, and pressing his body against hers, until they both fell from their kneeling positions, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. And, only then, did he break the kiss.

Her breaths were coming quicker, and a light blush decorated her face, as she looked up at him, "Inuyasha?"

He responded by whispering her name, and leaning closer to her again. This time, however, he stopped before kissing her; he wasn't going to do anything that she didn't want, so he waited to see what she would do.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. She looked at him a moment more, before encircling his neck with her arms, and drawing him down for another kiss.

How long ago had that been? Weeks, he was sure. Other than that, though... He never was good at keeping track of time.

Time... The hanyou blinked suddenly, coming out of his thoughts, as he looked up to the sky through the canopy of treetops. When he realized it was still dark, with no sign of dawn approaching yet, he let out a short breath of relief. He wasn't ready for daylight's inevitable return just yet.

Daylight, meant another day of sending glares at Miroku if his hand moved inappropriately towards Sango. It was simply ridiculous if anyone thought she was in love with someone who groped her every time the opportunity arose.

Daylight, meant another day of carrying Kagome on his back when they traveled long distances. He swore that girl was on his back before he could even tell her to ride Kirara, while Miroku ran.

Was that what his destiny was supposed to be like? Was he destined to carry a girl from the future, while the person he wished he could carry, was carried by Kirara with Miroku sitting behind her?

__

"You won't be able to find happiness if you only settle for what life gives you. Instead, you should fight for what you want. Please, remember that, Inuyasha."

Once again, memories of what Izayoi had said flashed in his mind. He continued to stare at the sky, before another small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and he turned to look at Sango's sleeping face.

If Kagome was supposed to be his destiny, then screw destiny; that wasn't what he wanted. He had what, or rather who, he wanted right there with him. And that was all that mattered.

Sango was his. He was Sango's. And that was the only destiny he was interested in.

"And when morning comes, that's the destiny I'll fight for." He said, whispering the promise into Sango's ear as he pulled her closer.

****

AN: I think I like the way this turned out. So, I hope you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
